Kitchen and bathroom sinks are known in the art, as are methods for mounting them under countertops. The present invention relates to straps and more particularly, to straps used to hold and install under-mount sinks in place. When installing under-mount sinks, there is a critical need to provide a means of not only supporting the under-mount sink securely, but to also provide a means of interchanging it after installation.
Currently, various mechanisms and devices are used to support sinks during the installation process. A common method uses a wood frame connected from underneath the counter underlay leading into the sink opening where the under-mount sink is to be installed. Wood members are cut to fit the under-mount sink area corresponding to under-mount sink variations. This is a tedious and time consuming process.
Other methods used to support an under-mount sink include insetting the sink to a sheet of plywood that has been attached securely to the cabinet or a metal sink frame manufactured to fit a particular hole size in the countertop. The metal frame is normally in the shape of a rectangular ring. It has a top, which rests on the counter, and a provision for the sink to be held by lugs attached to the frame.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,206 to Sathers discloses sink supports consisting of a cross member with a mounting bracket on each end. The brackets are designed to rest on the top edge of the vertical element supporting the countertop. Adjustment screws are provided in the cross member for aligning the sink with the countertop.
Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to address the need for a convenient strapping device that tightens and supports under-mount sinks against the underside of the countertop, and which enables a user to effortlessly install and remove an under-mount sink when necessary.